¿MIAU?
by Romsel
Summary: ESTA ES UNA MUY TIERNA HISTORIA DE COMO DRACO MALFOY SINTIÓ UN GRAN AMOR POR DOS LINDOS GATITOS


**¿MIAU?**

E X P L I C A C I O N E S

- **Harry es un gato, en negrilla son los pensamientos o traducciones de los maullidos de Harry**

_Sabía que no debería estar de curioso pero no pudo evitarlo y esa curiosidad le había costado caro._

_Había ido de visita a la madriguera para pasar las fiestas de fin de año con la familia __Weasley__, la mamá de Ron le había cedido la habitación de los gemelos puesto que ahora se encontraba deshabitada ya que los Fred y George vivían en el piso superior de su ahora gigantesca tienda de Sortilegios __Weasley_

_Bueno en realidad no estaba vacía, aun estaban allí varias pertenecías de los __gemelos__, como ropa, viejas libretas con anotaciones de miles de ideas y materiales para luego convertirlas en parte de la variedad de venta de su tienda._

_Justamente por andar revisando esos cajones fue cuando se encontró con algunas pociones de todos los colores y olores, algunos estaban etiquetados y otros no o sus letras estaban algo borradas no podía leerse con claridad._

_Cogió una botellita en la cual había una etiqueta con la forma de un gato, el contenido tenía un aroma dulzón y su color era un rosa pálido, hasta ahora esa era la poción que Harry encontró como de mejor apariencia y aroma._

_Buscó entre las anotaciones y encontró que esa poción era capaz de convertirlo en felino, sonrió, convertirse en felino tenía varias ventajas, un gato era ágil, inteligente, y con tantos gatos en el mundo pasaría desapercibido donde fuera y es que a pesar de al fin haber acabado con el temible Lord Voldemort aun lo vigilaban y sobreprotegían pues aún existían los rumores de Mortífagos convictos al acecho del Niño-Que-Vivió._

_Al día siguiente la familia __Weasley__Hermione__ y Harry se dirigieron rumbo al callejón Diagón con escolta extra por supuesto. Había muchísima gente sin duda, y también muchas cosas para ver, hacía tanto que no veía a la gente sonreír y actuar normalmente después de la guerra, él también sonreía._

_Fue cuando entraron a la librería, mas bien cuando __Hermione__ jaló a Ron hasta el interior de la tienda y mientras __Molly__ se distraía con libros de cocina, __Ginny__ miraba algunas revista de moda para la bruja actual, que Harry se escabulló argumentando que iría a ayudar o mejor dicho a salvar a su mejor amigo de __Hermione__ que se perdió entre los libreros._

_A los diez minutos __Ginny__ observó un gatito pequeño y peludo color negro con la parte del hocico blanco y naricita negra, además de tener una cola peluda negra con la punta blanca como un pincel, el gatito evitó que viera sus __hermosos ojos verdes y contento salió de la librería pasando al lado de __Nympadora__ que le dedico una sonrisa, la cual ignoró y se marchó, aunque estaba algo preocupado porque ahora era un cachorro y no un gato adulto como se suponía que tendría que ser. Era de esperarse, algo tenía que salir mal…_

_El simpático minino se paseó por las tiendas tomando especial atención en la de __quidditch__, admiró el nuevo modelo de escoba que acababa de salir al mercado, también miró la novedad en adornos navideños y regalos, iba pensando que podría comprarles a sus amigos cuando pisó un charco de lodo, en su desesperación de intentar salir terminó embadurnándose en lodo. Cuando al fin salió del charco se sacudió y debido a su instinto __gatunesco__ de limpieza empezó a lamerse el pelaje maldiciendo el sabor del lodo y el no poder utilizar su varita. ¿Varita?_

- **¿Dónde dejé mi varita?** _Se preguntó Harry_ **¿Y como voy a recuperar mi forma? **_Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse mas_ _¿Y si no puedo¡¡Seré un gato para siempre!! Debo buscar la tienda de los gemelos y hacer algo para que me entiendan ¡¡Siempre me pasa esto¿¡Por qué siempre me meto en líos!?_ _Entre la preocupación continuó limpiándose la carita para al menos poder ver y no meterse a otro charco de lodo, pero paró de hacerlo cuando vio una niña de unos cinco años que le miraba angelicalmente _

- ¡¡Lindo gatito!! _Chilló la pequeña espantando a Harry, la niña se acercó con ganas de agarrar al minino pero este se escapó asustado, Harry __consideró que no era conveniente caer en las manos de una niña que tenía todas las ganas de abrazar fuertemente al animalito_

_Después de ese susto, Harry dio unos pasos mas, no sabía exactamente en que parte del callejón estaba, continuó su camino cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz conocida. _

- ¡¡Mira que hermoso gatito¡¡Míralo Draco!!_Gritó una chica con voz_ melosa

- ¿Miau? - **¿Dijo Draco?**_Paró sus orejitas alarmado_

- Ya lo vi, es solo un gato Pansy

**- ¡¡Malfoy!!** _Harry estaba muy nervioso_

- ¡Consíguemelo por favor Draco!

**- ¡Oh no, yo me voy!**

- Pansy puedes comprarte un gato en la tienda de animales

- ¡Pero ese es bonito! Lo quiero como regalo de Navidad

- Seguramente ya tiene dueño

- No veo que lleve collar¡vamos cógelo Draco!

- ¡Miauu! – **¡No te acerques!** _Gruñó Harry_

- Pansy está puro lodo _Argumentó el rubio al ver la fiereza del pequeño gatito ya que no quería tener un rasmillo en su piel_

- Con un buen baño se le quitará vamos Draco hazlo

- Está bien pero no me grites. ¡Ven gatito! Kiri kiri

**- ¡Ni lo sueñes!** _Se burló Harry, corrió y saltó con cierta dificultad hacia una pila de cajones que lo pusieron fuera del alcance de Draco y se puso a lamer su patita y su pelaje_

- Ven gatito, mira, te traje hígado _Le mostró __Pansy__ en una bolsa_

**- ¡¡¡Yak!!!** _El gesto de Harry era de repulsión hacia lo que le ofrecían, por suerte era de los gatos que no les apetecía comer carne cruda_

- Creo que es un gato vegetariano _Se burló el rubio, pues no esperaba que su amiga agarrara un trozo de hígado con su mano solo gracias a un gato_

- ¿Traigo una lechuga o espinaca? _Pansy__ no tenía remedio_

- Olvídalo Pansy, el gato no quiere venir

- ¡¡Pero Draco!!! Dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera _Estaba al borde del llanto_

- Pansy, deja de dar este espectáculo que tenemos público _Había mucha gente que miraba divertida la actitud infantil de la chica_

- ¡¡Pero Draco!!

- ¡Nada Pansy! y vamos que Blaise debe estar esperándonos

- ¡Te odio!

_Pansy__ se fue furiosa con Draco, el felino parecía seguir haciéndose la burla y al ver que Malfoy no estaba por ahí fue cuando estudiaba por donde saltar, bajó hasta la caja mas cercana al piso pero en pleno aire el rubio reapareció __y lo agarró por el cuello manteniéndose alejado lo mas posible de las filudas garras del agresivo felino._

- Eres escurridizo gatito

- Miau, kjuu – **¡Suéltame!** _Harry peleaba por soltarse_

- Lo siento mucho pero no quiero que Pansy se ponga a destrozar mi casa solo por no haberte conseguido

- ¡Miaumiaumaiuuu! - **¡Suéltame Malfoy¡Malvado¡Que me sueltes!**

_El rubio logró llevarlo hasta la tienda de animales donde adquirió una jaula para poner al gatito que luchaba por no dejarse encerrar, el dueño de la tienda de animales se apiadó del rubio y le ayudó a controlar al inquieto gato._

- ¡Miau! - _¡No es justo¡Dos contra uno, nunca puedes enfrentarte a mí sin hacer trampa Malfoy!_ _Harry se rindió, estaba atrapado y sin posibilidad de escapar, maldecía en grande su curiosidad que le llevó a hurguetear esos cajones y descubrir esa maligna poción_

_Draco ordenó a su chofer esconder al felino ya que si caía en las garras de la temible __Pansy__ Parkinson, la chica lo soltaría para abrazarlo y seguramente el gato escaparía y vuelta al griterío y bulla, así que una vez en la mansión Draco llevó la canasta a su habitación, llamó un elfo doméstico. _

- Baña a este gato, aliméntalo y cuida que no se escape

- Como ordene joven Malfoy

- ¡Miau! - ¡**Desgraciado Malfoy¡Vuelve aquí! Bueno al menos me va a dar comida con que no sea hígado estará bien…**_Suspiró resignado, pero su instinto gatuno despertó de nuevo_ **Un momento ¿dijo baño?** - ¡Miau! _Exclamó al sentir que el elfo le agarraba del cuello y lo sumergía en la tina_

_Después de un rato Draco se fue a su habitación, el rubio iba a buscar el gato por supuesto ya que la chica seguía haciendo escándalo por el bendito gato, no le había dicho que lo tenía pero ya estaba harto de los reclamos de su compañera._

_Harry se encontraba en el dormitorio del rubio en un cómodo sofá terminando de arreglar su pelaje y tratando de quitarse el estúpido moño que le habían colocado en el cuello._

- ¡Vaya gatito, veo que eres mas bonito bañado, y ese rozón te quedo perfecto!

- **¡Pues póntelo tú!**_ El gato lo miraba asesinamente y fue que Draco reparó en el color de ojos del minino, quedándose embobado por un segundo_

- Anda ven, tu dueña te esta esperando

- Kjuuu - **¡Ella no es mi dueña!** _Gruñó alejándose_

- Que vengas gato

**- ¡No quiero!**

_Y el gato se puso mas agresivo, Draco le correteó pero el gato era muy ágil y a propósito hacía caer las cosas de Draco y logró subirse al librero._

- ¡Estate quieto gato del demonio!

**- ¡Atrápame si puedes Malfoy!** _Draco podía jurar que el gato le estaba sacando la lengua además de continuar haciendo caer cosas_

- ¡Está bien¡De acuerdo! No quieres ir con Pansy, entiendo…. Yo tampoco quisiera ser su mascota

- **Entonces no insistas** _El gato seguí viéndole enojado_

- Ya esta bien, no te llevaré con ella, ahora baja

_- Ni sueñes que voy a creerte así nada __más_

- Te repito que no te llevaré con ella

_- Si claro, como si pudiera creer en tu palabra_

- ¿No me crees?

**- ¡Que comes que adivinas!** _Sarcástico el minino_

- Palabra de Malfoy¿es suficiente?

**- La verdad no pero es sabido que un Malfoy no da su palabra muy seguido, de acuerdo¡pero si intentas algo te rasguño!** _El gatito bajó y Draco lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su platito_

- No has probado tu leche¿No te gusta?, anda pruébala te aseguro que esta rica

**- ¿Ahora como se supone que voy a tomar esta leche?, me muero de hambre pero nunca comí siendo un gato**

_Harry acercó su hocico al plato pero al tratar de "mascar" en vez de tomar se atoró y bañó su carita al sacudirse, Malfoy solo se echó a reír._

- Jajaja un gato que no sabe tomar leche

- **Si claro ¡ríete de mi desgracia!** _El pobre gatito estornudaba_

- Eres extraño no te comportas como un gato, haber ven

**- ¡No me toques!**

- Tranquilo

**- ¡Suelta Malfoy!**

_Draco le sujetó y entonces le obligó a Harry a hundir su boquita en la leche, el gatito entonces pudo probar la leche y pronto supo como tomarla._

- ¿Mejor?

**- ¡¡Que delicia!!**

- No fue tan difícil, eres extraño, no actúas como un gato _Draco le iba acariciar pero el gato le dio un zarpazo_ ¡Ay!

**- Dijiste que me comportara como un gato ¡no te quejes! **_Y siguió bebiendo su alimento_

- ¡Que humor!_ Draco frotaba su mano adolorida_

_El rubio volvió a salir con sus amigos, mientras Harry que estaba aburrido decidió aprovechar su visita a la Mansión Malfoy y se paseó por algunos pasillos cercanos, admiró el hermoso paisaje de los jardines desde una de las ventanas. _

_Estaba muy cansado así que trató de subirse a la cama del rubio pero esta era alta y como él era solo un cachorrito brincó lo que pudo y después se las arregló para trepar, después de mucho esfuerzo se acomodó entre las almohadas, haciéndose un ovillo, al fin se deshizo del condenado moño, dio un par de lamidas a sus patitas, de sus patitas a sus orejitas y el resto del pelaje y cerró sus ojitos._

_Había pasado algún tiempo cuando Draco entró y llamó la atención de Harry. _

- Gatito mira lo que te traje

- **Um****…** _El gato se estiró y esta vez se echó estirándose todo lo que podía y volvió a dormir_

- ¡Oye esta es tu cama! _Insistió el rubio mostrándole una pequeña cesta, la cual el gato apenas miró con un ojito __semi__-abierto y volvió a cerrarlo de inmediato_

- Mmmmm - **No gracias estoy muy cómodo aquí**

- ¡Ey!, hazme caso, tu dormirás aquí y yo en mi cama ¿estamos? _El rubio le sacudió un poco para que despertara, por supuesto Harry se levantó pero enfadado_

**- ¡No! No estamos, yo me quedo aquí** _Y esta vez le dio la espalda a Draco cubriéndose su carita con su pata_

- ¿Que no entendiste?

- **¡El que no entiende eres tú, no me voy a meter a esa cesta aquí estoy mas cómodo!**

- Mira, te compré esta cesta, es muy suave, y cómoda, mas que suficiente para ti _El rubio trataba de calmarse ante el movimiento de mete y saca de las uñitas pequeñas pero filudas del gatito_

- **¡Si tanto te gusta duerme allí a mi no me molestes!** _El gato lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados_

- ¡Que terco!, bien de acuerdo tu ganas¡genial¡Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin fue vencido por un cachorro de gato! Solo espero que los Gryffindors no se enteren… _Gruñía Draco mientras se ponía el pijama y Harry se estiraba buscando una posición cómoda y miraba divertido al rubio_

- **Jejeje**** ¡espérate cuando se los cuente a Ron y ****Hermione****! …Si es que salgo de aquí** _Suspiró al mismo tiempo que Draco se metía a la cama y Harry buscaba una vez mas acomodarse al igual que el rubio dentro de las mantas, pero Draco se quedó mirándole_

- ¿Y que nombre te voy a poner? _Preguntó de repente_… eres terco como un Gryffindor… en especial… como Potter…. Si… debería llamarte como él¿que te parece Harry?

- ¡Miau! – **Me gusta, ahora déjame dormir**

- Creo que al fin me haces caso… entonces te llamaré Harry… Buenas noches Harry

- Miau - **Que descanses Malfoy**

_La noche transcurrió tranquila en la Mansión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco durmió algo mas tranquilo, y Harry notó que Draco era algo mas que esa cara y actitud fría y de superioridad que mostraba en el colegio, incluso era mucho mas agradable._

_A la mañana siguiente, era Navidad._

- ¡Despierta dormilón!

- ¿Miau? - **¿Que demonios?… ¡Malfoy!** _El gato retrocedió asustado, apenas recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior_

- ¡Oye tranquilo¿Tuviste malos sueños Harry?

- **¿Qué? Ah… este… **- ¡Miau!

- Supongo que no quieres levantarte… que maravilla ser un gato

**- Si claro, hablas como si tuvieras que trabajar mucho cuando lo único que seguramente tienes que hacer es chasquear los dedos y listo**

- Tengo cosas que hacer, la mansión es grande y tiene varios pasillos, no te pierdas, pronto te acostumbrarás, por cierto Feliz Navidad _Draco le dedicó un par de cariñitos y le mostró su apetitoso desayuno con ración extra a lo que Harry bajó corriendo a devorar aunque primero le dedicó una mirada seria al rubio_

- **¡¡No esperes que diga que deseo que te vaya bien!!... Feliz Navidad para ti también... ¡****Ey****¡¡¿¿Cuando me adoptaste y no preguntaste??!!**

_Harry no se resistió a conocer la gran Mansión Malfoy, en verdad era enorme y muy lujosa pero le parecía muy solitaria para que una persona viva en ese lugar, Lucius permanecía en __Azkaban__ y Narcisa estaba desaparecida, Draco era el único que se ocupaba de todo._

_Sin querer llegó hasta una puerta elegantemente tallada, empujó con su patita y para su suerte estaba abierta, le costó un poco pero acabó entrando, Draco estaba __semiacostado__ en el sillón, miraba un libro pero parecía estar ausente, el gato de ojos verdes se preguntaba en que estaría pensando, con su natural curiosidad se acercó, se subió como pudo, deshilachando un poco la cubierta del mueble, logró estabilizarse en el respaldo del sillón hasta acercarse muy sigilosamente al oído del rubio._

- ¡Miau!

- ¡¡Pero que!!_Saltó el rubio_ ¡Harry! Merlín eres un caso perdido, disfrutas haciéndome sufrir ¡porquería de gato!

- **¿Sufrir¡****Ja****¡Solo me estoy cobrando un poquito de todo lo que tu me hiciste durante tanto tiempo!** _Y como si no hubiera hecho nada empezó a lamerse la patita_

- Definitivamente eres igual a él, si lo conocieras seguro se llevarían bien… tienen el mismo carácter…no he conocido a nadie tan Gryffindor como Potter, creo que te llevaré al colegio para que lo conozcas, quizás el te enseñaría como ser todo un felino_ Sus ojos no miraban nada en especial, de pronto se imaginaba al moreno de ojos verdes en el comedor, enfrentándolo cara a cara en alguna pelea, o con sus amigos, empezó a hablar de él melancólicamente_ A él también le gusta la leche, ambos tienen el mismo pelo, el mismo color de ojos… ambos me odian…

**- … - Yo no te odio solo… ¿eh¿Sabes que me gusta la leche?**

- Supongo que él piensa que lo odio por lo que pasó con mi padre… no lo niego me dolió, pero mi padre eligió ese camino… él siempre ha preferido a todos antes que yo, desde que el rechazó mi amistad yo me he dedicado a molestarlo cada vez que he podido y él piensa que solo me le acerco para hacerle daño…

_Sin darse cuenta Harry estaba ronroneando sobre el regazo de Draco quien lo acariciaba, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta Draco se hizo al que se arreglaba la túnica y Harry a que una pulga le estaba molestando._

_La puerta tocó, un elfo pidió permiso para ingresar._

- Joven Malfoy, el Señor Snape lo espera en el recibidor

- En seguida voy… No hagas destrozos mientras no estoy

- **¡Que me quieres decir con eso!...** _Y mientras Draco cerraba la puerta del despacho escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose_

- Draco

- Hola padrino, que gusto verte, Feliz Navidad

- Gracias, Feliz Navidad _Le entrega un obsequio que el rubio mira con cariño_ ¿Como has estado?

- Bien, he estado revisando algunos papeles de mi padre, no encontré nada extraño

- ¿Sabes algo de tu madre?

- Nada…

- ¿Sabes que estoy haciendo lo posible por encontrarla verdad?

- Lo se y te lo agradezco padrino

- Potter ha desaparecido

- ¿Qué? _El rostro de Draco mostró auténtica preocupación_

- Hace un par de días, nadie lo ha visto, solo encontraron su varita en una librería del callejón Diagón

- ¡Pero creí que lo tenían bajo estricta vigilancia!

- Y así era ¡pero ese chiquillo es demasiado escurridizo, todos están histéricos por su desaparición!

- Supongo entonces que ese es el nuevo trabajo que Dumbledore te dio

- Debo averiguar si los que aún quedan lo atraparon… o lo mataron

- ¡No¡No lo creo¡Potter venció a un mago mas fuerte que ellos, no creo que lo hayan matado!

- Draco…_El profesor se sorprendió de la reacción de Draco, no esperaba que su ahijado se viera tan preocupado por él, iba a interrogarlo pero algo pequeño y peludo en el suelo llamó su atención_

- Miau

- ¿Y esto? _Preguntó el profesor al ver al gato sentado tan tranquilo y mirándolo fijamente_

- Es un gato

- Se que es un gato¿Qué hace aquí?

- Miau - **¡También me da gusto verlo profesor!** _Harry contestó irónico, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y movía su cola signo de que estaba molesto con el profesor_

- Lo adopté

- Te estas ablandando Draco antes no soportabas tener cerca de estas bolas de pelo _Aun mantenían el duelo de miradas entre Snape y el gato_

- Sabes que lo hacía por mi padre, tenía que ser como él quería

- Si sale de Azkaban tendrás que volver a serlo

- ¿Lucius Malfoy salir de Azkaban? _Ahora Harry miraba a Draco_

- Lo sé pero, quizás la prisión lo haya cambiado

- No estés tan seguro de eso Draco

- Como sea aún eso es improbable, no creo que el Director acepte, después de todo intentó matar a Harry… es decir a Potter

- Pero tu idea no es mala, aplicarle un ovibliate para modificar su memoria y hacerle creer que llevaba una vida de Mortífago pero que solo era un espía de la Orden, serviría si es Dumbledore el que lo aplica

- No losé, ya no estoy tan convencido…

- Draco…

- … ¿Te quedas a almorzar?

- Solo si esa bola de pelo se mantiene lejos de mi

- Kjuuuuuuuu _Gruñó el felino_

_Durante el almuerzo Snape continuó teniendo un duelo de miradas con el gato, es decir Harry, trató también de que Draco le confesara el motivo de preocupación hacia la desaparición de Harry pero no obtuvo respuesta y casi le da un ataque cuando el rubio le dijo el nombre de su gato. Harry, cansado de los sermones de Snape prefirió retirarse a dar una vuelta en el jardín y luego irse a echar una siesta._

_Draco entró de nuevo a su habitación, estaba nervioso, intranquilo, Harry lo miraba desde la cama mientras movía inquietamente su peluda cola, suponía que la causa de la inquietud del rubio era el hecho de que su padre pudiera salir de prisión. _

- Tiene que estar vivo…

**- Claro que lo está se salvó de ser entregado a los dementores**

- ¿Pero si cae en manos de Bellatrix?

**- Supongo que se lo come a besos ahora que es viuda aunque no creo que eso le importe mucho**

- ¿Si ya lo han matado?… ¡¡no!!… ya lo hubiéramos sabido…

**- ¡¿Quieres parar me mareas?!**

- ¡¡Tengo que averiguar que está bien!!… no…. Debo calmarme… no puedo actuar precipitadamente…

**- Mejor me voy de aquí**

- ¡Harry!

- **¡Qué!** _El gato detuvo su caminata y miró enojado al rubio_

- Supongo que te aburro… anda vete a pasear…

- **Eso haré** _Y reanudó la marcha_

- Harry…

- **¡Qué!** _Protestó y se giró a mirarlo dispuesto a gruñirle y rasguñarlo, pero se detuvo abruptamente, no podía creerlo, el rubio estaba derramando lágrimas_

- Tienes que estar bien Harry, aún tenemos un duelo pendiente y un partido y…

- **Malfoy… ¿estás así por mí?…** – ¿Miau?

- Aun estás aquí pequeño…_Se secaba las lágrimas_ ¿Te parece extraño verme así?

- Miau…

- No te culpo… todos piensan que solo me importa yo y mi apellido… pero… ¡Merlín! Estoy loco por él, lo quiero, quiero a ese, tonto de Harry Potter! Pero él es muy orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor y jamás aceptaría a un Slytherin como pareja y menos siendo yo…

_Una semana después y Harry seguía muy pensativo por aquello que el rubio le había dicho, Draco le quería, lo veía por las noches como el otro muchacho se quedaba pensando y rogando a Merlín por Harry. Ahora si que el moreno no sabía que hacer, había alguien que lo amaba y él no podía decirle nada, era solo un pequeño gato._

- ¡Harry! Aquí estas pequeño

- Miau – **Hola **_Maulló desganado_

- ¿Estás enfermo? _Harry se sentía deprimido, triste, dormir sobre el pecho del rubio sintiendo sus caricias y el correspondiendo con ronroneos no era suficiente_

- Miau – **Si** _Draco se sienta y pone al gatito sobre su regazo, le acaricia las orejitas_

- ¿Sabes? Olvidé que posiblemente tu ya tenías un dueño antes que yo te trajera a este lugar, quizás alguien este llorando por haberte perdido, has sido muy buena compañía gatito, gracias a ti ya no me sentí tan solo…. Te llevaré conmigo al callejón Diagón, posiblemente encontremos allí a alguien que te conozca y te lleve con tu verdadero dueño

- ¿Miau? - ¿Ya no quieres tenerme contigo?

- No sirvo para cuidar ni siquiera un gatito pequeño, Harry jamás estaría a salvo conmigo, es mejor que sigamos siendo rivales, es mejor que me odie…

- Miau… - **Draco…**

_Draco llevaba en brazos al gatito, ambos tenían una mirada triste, caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, el moreno sabía que ahora tenía la oportunidad de escapar pero ya no quería…_

_Explosiones se escucharon y Draco temió que fueran Mortífagos, en efecto eran ellos quienes estaban allí, sacó su varita e instintivamente apretó a Harry contra su pecho, pero era necesario que huyera._

- ¡Vaya! pero si es mi sobrino consentido y con un gatito _Habló Bellatrix con un gesto falso de ternura_

- **¡No te acerques bruja! **– Kjuuuuu

- ¡Vaya que malo!, al parecer ese gato tiene mas agallas que tu, sobrino

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Bella?

- Quiero saber donde está Potter

- Porque habría de saberlo

- Renunciaste a la marca tenebrosa y te revelaste en nuestra contra, así que supongo que estas del lado de Dumbledore, seguramente te recibieron con los brazos abiertos

- Te equivocas, Potter y yo jamás seríamos amigos, y Dumbledore tampoco cree en mi palabra así que no puedo darte información

- Bueno entonces ya que no sirves… ¡desaparece¡Avada Kedavra!

_Draco corrió, tuvo que esquivar muchos hechizos pero no siempre tuvo tanta suerte, se adentró en un callejón estaba ya muy lastimado, por la comisura de sus labios se deslizaba un hilo de sangre y tenía una herida profunda en el costado izquierdo, cayó de rodillas y Harry saltó al piso._

- ¡Miau! – **¡Draco!**

- Harry….

- ¡Miau! - **¡Levántate!**

- Vete… ¡¡corre!!…

- ¡Miau! – **¡No me voy sin ti!**

- No permitiré que se te acerquen, Voy a distraerlos pero tienes que irte, esa mujer es… malvada… vete pequeño…

- ¡Miau! – **¡Por favor levántate!**

_Draco se levantó, no podía correr pero se enfrentaría a su tía con valentía y no le importaba morir, rogaba porque su gatito se pusiera a salvo, pero la herida era demasiado, estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, soltó la varita pero antes de tocar el suelo, unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron._

_Harry Potter en su forma humana lo sujetaba, lo ayudó a sentarse en el piso, Draco estaba sorprendido que no lograba articular palabras. Harry se quitó el anillo que llevaba y se lo puso a Draco en el dedo índice._

- Este anillo es un traslador, te llevará directamente a Hogwarts, estarás seguro _Harry sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro lastimado del rubio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Tomó la varita del güero y salió a hacer frente a los enemigos_

_Draco apareció en las puertas del castillo, su camisa ensangrentada y a punto de perder el sentido, de inmediato el profesor __Severus__ Snape y Remus se acercaron a él muy preocupados. _

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Que sucedió? _Preguntó Lupin_

- Harry…Gimió

- ¿Tu gato?

- Potter…

- ¿Donde esta? _Preguntó Lupin_

- Diagón… Mortífagos… Bella…

_Y de inmediato Remus fue hacia el Director a comunicarle lo sucedido, algunos de los miembros del Fénix ya peleaban pero no sabían que Harry estaba allí, __Severus__ se llevó a Draco a la enfermería._

_Muchas casas y negocios ardían, hubo varias bajas, pero varios Mortífagos fueron eliminados o encarcelados, Remus tenía un solo objetivo, buscar a Harry._

_Lupin buscó por entre lo que se había convertido en campo de batalla algún rastro del muchacho, se adentró por entre unos callejones y al fin observó algo fuera de lo común, un pequeño gatito se hallaba tirado inconsciente y a lado una varita. Revisó al felino y tenía un par de heridas en sus patitas, seguramente era el cansancio el que le había hecho perder el conocimiento._

_Abrió los ojos pesadamente, trató de acostumbrarse a la luz, no tardó en reconocer el lugar pues era probablemente el alumno que mas había visitado la enfermería del colegio._

- Buenas tardes Harry

- ¡Director Dumbledore!

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, solo estaba cansado…

- Descansa por hoy, desde mañana debes asistir a tus clases, ya llevas tres días de retraso

- Señor… ¿Sabe algo de Draco Malfoy?

- El señor Malfoy es bastante testarudo, no quiso quedarse más de dos días a pesar de haber llegado en condiciones no tan buenas

- ¿Pero está bien?

- Si Harry pero… no te extrañes si se muestra algo distante cuando te vea

_Harry sabía que Draco posiblemente estaba muy molesto con él, y ahora Harry sabía que ya no podría haber el trato de antes._

_Draco prefería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo, y no estaba dispuesto a dar ninguna explicación a nadie, pero al que menos quería ver era a Potter, se sentía humillado con el Gryffindor no tanto por el hecho de haber creído que era en verdad un cachorro de gato sino por haberle confesado que lo quería. También le inquietaba aquel beso que le dio en el callejón y el hecho de que le hubiera cedido el __traslador__ en vez de escapar._

_Harry buscaba la forma de hablar a solas con Draco pero el rubio lo ignoraba olímpicamente, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas._

_Como prefecto de la casa de Slytherin le tocaba ronda esa noche, aunque andaba mas distraído, se apoyó en la baranda no sabía que hacer._

- Miau

- ¿Qué? Eres tu _Era el, Potter en forma humana y en su mano tenía la varita del rubio_

- Mi varita, me preguntaba si me la devolverías _Dijo extendiendo su mano_

- Ya lo hubiera hecho si dejaras de huir cada vez que me ves

- No huyo de ti, sabes que me desagradas así que prefiero estar lejos de ti…

- ¿Y donde quedó el "estoy loco por Harry Potter" y el "le quiero"

- Fue todo mentira

- ¿Porque habrías de mentir si solo tenías frente a ti a un pequeño gato? No sabías que era yo

- Seguro te divertiste escuchándome, viéndome llorar…_El rubio apretaba los puños_

- ¡Que clase de tipo me crees que soy!

- Hemos sido rivales mucho tiempo así que no veo porque no debería alegrarte mi sufrimiento

_Pero Harry estaba cansado de ver a Draco poner excusas en vez de reconocer que también un Malfoy tiene sentimientos, así que lo agarró por la túnica y lo estampó contra la pared mas cercana y sin mas preámbulos lo besó. Draco en un principio se resistió pero Harry no lo soltó y terminó ganando la batalla._

_Draco ya no luchaba y respondía a los besos del Gryffindor, disfrutó sentir su boca invadida, dominada por la del león, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero su orgullo una vez mas se impuso y empujó a Harry aunque no con tanta fuerza como para llegar a tirarlo._

- ¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!?_Reclamó intentando recomponerse_

- Hasta hace unos segundos te estaba besando _Harry sonreía_

- ¿¡Y con permiso de quien!?

- ¡Oh Malfoy¡No tienes remedio¡¿Que no te das cuenta que eres correspondido?! Draco me gustas…

- ¡No mientas!

- ¡No miento Draco!

- ¿Entonces porque no me dijiste que eras ese gato?

- ¡¡No había forma de hacerlo, solo tomé una poción y luego de transformarme no supe como regresar a mi forma humana!!

- Eres realmente tonto

- Draco escucha…

- ¡¡No me llames por el nombre, para ti soy Malfoy, ten mas respeto Potter!!

_Y antes que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Draco le quitó su varita y huyó hacia las mazmorras, una vez a salvo de las miradas de sus compañeros su mirada se relajó, sonrió, sus dedos pasearon por sus labios._

- ¡Que rico besa!

_Sonreía, estaba contento de que Harry se le hubiese acercado y aunque a la fuerza le hubiera robado un beso, si, sonreía en sus labios aun estaba el sabor del moreno, canela._

_Los mas allegados al Príncipe de Slytherin habían notado el cambio en la actitud del muchacho, se le veía mas tranquilo, incluso se había animado para hablar con el Director acerca de su padre, __Albus__ Dumbledore se había comprometido a estudiar la situación de Lucius._

_Por su parte Harry no estaba tan bien que se diga, estaba triste y melancólico, cada día que pasaba se sentía mas atraído hacia el rubio pero este se portaba indiferente, pero al menos ya no existían aquellos insultos hirientes._

_Se había llevado la reprimenda de su vida por lo sucedido en las vacaciones, primero la Señora __Weasley__, sus amigos, Remus, por supuesto Snape y __McGónagall__ también lo amonestaron y Dumbledore le recomendó que tuviera mas cuidado._

_Aunque Draco fingía no tener interés por el Gryffindor, claramente se podía distinguir su enfado y sus celos cuando la tonta hermanita menor de la comadreja se pasaba coqueteándole descaradamente y aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de ir y agarrarla de los pelos y alejarla de él no lo haría, era Draco Malfoy y en ningún momento mostraría sus celos al menos no frente a todo el colegio. Además si lo que Harry dijo era verdad seguramente no se dejaría seducir, así que salió del gran comedor digno y altivo para ir a gritar y maldecir en privado en su alcoba._

_¡Un mes! Un mes había pasado y Harry no había intentado volver a acercársele, ahora si que Draco estaba furioso, mas irritante que antes, apenas se contenía para maldecir a Harry por idiota, Potter solo le saludaba cortésmente cuando el rubio prefería que lo acorralara de nuevo en algún pasillo._

_Harry había tenido que sobrevivir al shock de Ron y las interminables preguntas de __Hermione__ cuando les contó que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy aunque él no le correspondiera. Pero también había dejado claro que haría todo por conquistarlo, que primero debía ganarse su confianza hablándole civilizadamente, pero el moreno también estaba cansado de que Draco lo saludara fríamente, era hora de tomar medidas aún más drásticas._

_Draco se estiró y se levantó no tenía muchas ganas de salir de su dormitorio lo que necesitaba era un chocolate caliente, sin embargo cuando regresó de la ducha dispuesto a ir a tomarse ese chocolate caliente, encontró sobre una caja muy bonita pero que se movía, cautelosamente se acercó y le quitó la tapa._

- ¡Miau! _Era un pequeño y dulce gatito_

- ¿De nuevo tú? Escucha Potter¡ya te he dicho que no quiero saber nada de ti y aunque tengas esa apariencia de gatito desamparado no esperes que sea yo quien me haga cargo de tu problema gatuno, así que regresa a tu Torre!

- Miau _El gatito era muy amigable_

- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- Miau _El gatito empezó a treparle_

- ¡Que ya dejes de jugar! _E__l minino ya estaba en su hombro y frotándose contra su cara _

- ¿Hasta con el pobrecito gato te vas a pelear? _Alguien estaba tras él_

- ¡Que demonios!... ¿Potter? Entonces quien es…

- Es un pequeño gatito

- ¿Tú lo trajiste?

- Es para ti, mi regalo de Navidad atrasado Sonrió

- Eh… yo…

- ¡Si solo vas a darme alguna excusa mejor no digas nada! _Harry no aceptaría réplicas de ningún tipo_

_Y el rubio se quedó mirándole y luego al gatito, dejó al animalito en su cama y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Harry lo arrinconó contra la pared y esta vez fueron los labios de Draco quienes tomaron los de Harry, y esta vez fue Harry quien le concedió el dominio, sus manos rodearon la cintura del rubio mientras que las manos de Draco sujetaban los hombros del león, sus labios se separaron, pero el cuerpo de Draco permanecía pegado al de Harry, ninguno abrió los ojos por unos segundos, ambos sentían muchas emociones, fue Harry quien los abrió primero y segundos después el rubio, que se quedó como hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos del moreno_.

- ¿Draco? _Harry temía que se estuviera arrepintiendo del beso_

- Miau _Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al Príncipe de Slytherin_

_Ambos chicos se lanzaron a reír, se abrazaron y compartieron más besos, nunca era suficiente y aunque algo renuentes y después de varios minutos, ambos se fueron a desayunar._

_Por supuesto cuando el resto del alumnado los vieron entrar, todos se quedaron en silencio, no era normal que Potter y Malfoy se sonrieran, los chicos algo cohibidos se dieron un pequeño beso y se dirigieron cada uno a su mesa, unos diez minutos después hubo algunos desmayos y por supuesto, los amigos de ambos los bombardearon con preguntas a los que ambos respondieron sin entrar en detalles._

_Una semana después tanto Draco como Harry decidieron permanecer en el colegio mientras los demás se fueron de paseo al pueblo, Draco se negó __rotundamente entrar en Gryffindor pero el moreno no tuvo problemas en entrar el nido de las serpientes._

_Entre besos y caricias, Draco quedo tendido sobre su cama mientras Harry devoraba ansioso su cuello._

_El pequeño gatito jugaba tranquilamente en el piso, no tenía ningún interés en poner atención en lo que los chicos hacían, solo le preocupaba recibir su alimento a la hora correspondiente y que Draco le permitiera, como todas las noches, dormir con él en su cama._

_Harrry__ volvió a besar a su chico y Draco correspondía deseoso pero al mirar al gatito que continuaba mascando su juguete, se inquietó._

- Harry… el gatito

- Deja en paz al gato que está ocupado con su bola de estambre _El moreno iba repartiendo besos a medida que desabotonaba la camisa de su chico_

- ¡Pero es un cachorrito!

- Si y esta jugando con lo que le gusta _Harry le besó de nuevo en la boca_

- Creo que no deberíamos permitir que nos vea haciendo esto…

- ¿Qué?

- Si, es pequeñito y no quiero que se traume

- ¿Quieres que lo saque?

- ¿Es necesario?

- Si quieres que continuemos con lo que hacíamos y no quieres que nos mire, si es necesario

- Hazlo _Dijo Draco con todo el dolor de su corazón, hace tiempo que quería estar con Harry y bueno, su gatito estaría a salvo dentro de Slytherin_

_Y Harry tiró la bola de estambre afuera de la habitación y el gatito fue urgentemente tras ella, ni bien Harry cerró la puerta Draco se lanzó poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del moreno, y sus labios besaron con ansiedad los de el León._

_Harry terminó de deshacer los botones, deslizó la camisa por los pálidos brazos hasta que cayó al piso y Harry no dejaba de besarlo con pasión, cuando al fin se separaron, Harry llevó a su chico hacia la cama, recostándolo suavemente._

_La lengua del moreno lamió y luego chupó los pezones de Draco, sus manos acariciaban con avidez el cuerpo pálido, deleitándose con su suavidad, adorándolo, amándolo…_

_Draco no dejaba de mirar a su pareja, se excitaba viéndolo tan ansioso en sus movimientos, tan sensual con ese pelo despeinado, esos ojos que parecían devorarlo, esa lengua recorriendo su abdomen._

_Después de casi una orden, Harry deslizaba el pantalón del rubio, admirando lo sexy que veía a su chico con ese ajustado bóxer, Draco le regaló una sonrisa pícara, Harry acercó su rostro a la intimidad del rubio, sintiendo su aroma, lamiendo por encima de la tela del bóxer causando un temblor en todo el cuerpo de Draco…_

_Harry detuvo sus atenciones, se levantó y lentamente fue deshaciéndose de sus prendas, haciéndolas volar por toda la habitación, Draco jadeó al ver lo que Harry escondía bajo sus ropas, unos abdominales marcados, sus brazos tenían musculatura pero no en exceso, y esa ropa interior de… ¡Oh Merlín! Casi transparente…_

_Draco se acercó a él y lentamente se fue arrodillando, él mismo quería dejar a Harry sin la última prenda. Sus ojos se deleitaron, admiraron la hombría de su amor y tuvo todo el deseo de tocarlo, acariciarlo, llevarlo a su boca recorrerlo sensualmente con su lengua y tenerlo en el interior de su boca…_

_Harry contemplaba admirando la habilidad de su chico, ya luego lo interrogaría donde había aprendido ese arte, ahora solo se concentraba en disfrutar de todo aquello que su rubio le estaba regalando._

- Harry…_Llamó el rubio, sus miradas se conectaron, el moreno lo ayudó a incorporarse y luego de besarlo, le quitó la ropa interior, lo admiró y lo acomodó sobre la cama apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos, ciertamente algo temeroso pero también deseoso, el moreno tomó de la mesa un bote de lubricante, untando una generosa cantidad teniendo mucho cuidado cuando sus dedos se perdían en el interior del rubio, estirándolo, preparándolo, repartiendo besos por esa perfecta piel, así de apoco el cariñoso León abrió las nalgas del rubio y fue introduciendo su miembro, intentando la difícil manera de mantener la calma y estar atento a las reacciones de su serpiente._

_Jadeos, gemidos, gritos de placer inundaron la habitación, los movimientos cada momento mas fuertes e intensos, ambos disfrutando al máximo la intensidad de ese mar de sensaciones y sentimientos, deleitándose de la entrega de su pareja, gritando su nombre, vibrando a la llegada del orgasmo y sintiendo un profundo amor por su pareja._

_Harry se recostó a un lado después de haberle dado un beso lento y dulce a su rubio, este de inmediato se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su moreno disfrutando de las caricias de su chico a su pelo, faltaba poco para que se quedaran dormidos cuando escucharon ruidos afuera de la habitación del Slytherin, primero unos maullidos y pronto gritos, tanto Harry como Draco se levantaron uno se puso una bata y otro solo se enrosco la cintura con una sábana, ambos salieron presurosos a ver lo que ocurrió._

_Pansy__ estaba parada en una silla con la cara llena de miedo y en el suelo estaba el gatito de Draco de muy malas pulgas y con gesto amenazante y varios estudiantes mirando la escena. _

- ¡Pansy que le hiciste a mi gatito!

- N… Nada yo solo… yo solo quería acariciarlo y se alteró…

- Ven aquí mi pequeño minino, Pansy no volverá a molestarte ¿verdad?

- Si… si Draco te lo juro _Draco miraba amenazadoramente, no permitiría que algo le pasara a su gatito_

- Y eso va para todos ¿entendieron?

- Si _Coro general_

- ¡Oye Draco!

- ¿Qué quieres Blaise?

- Dijiste que no podemos acercarnos a tu gatito y no lo haremos pero… ¿que hay de Potter?

- ¿Qué?

_Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Harry estaba parado tras él con solo la sábana cubriéndole desde la cintura, mostrando pectorales, con las mejillas coloradas, __despeinado__, completamente sensual, el rubio miró a sus compañeros y estos tenían una mirada mas que depredadora._

- ¡¡¡Ni siquiera lo sueñen!!!

_Retumbó Slytherin con el rugido del rubio, con una mano sujetó a su gatito y con la otra tomó la muñeca de Harry y los llevó a ambos a su habitación, lo último que se escucho fue un tremendo portazo, desde ese momento había quedado claro que esos dos gatitos eran propiedad privada de Draco Malfoy._

_**FIN**_

**_N/A: HOLA, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PUBLICO EN ESTE LUGAR, YA LO HICE EN OTROS SITIOS BAJO EL NICK DE "EVHANS" (EV O ADHY PARA _****_ALGUNS_****_) ASÍ QUE NADIE ME VAYA ACUSAR DE NADA YA QUE AQUÍ APAREZCO COMO JHOWHE ¿OK?. _**_**¡GRACIAS!**_


End file.
